The Cold Night
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: Konatsu feels very cold that night. When he enters his room, there is this tall, familiar man who already entered his room. And after did something, Konatsu changes his mind and thinks that is the warmest night ever. /drabble


**Warnings: Sho-Ai, BL (Boys Love), Rated T+ I guess**

**Disclaimer: 07-Ghost belongs to Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino, Konatsu belongs to Hyuuga, Hyuuga belongs to Konatsu x3**

* * *

><p><strong>A 07-Ghost Fanfiction<strong>

**The Cold Night**

**by: Kuroschiffer P.**

**.**

"Brr..." The gold-haired boy shivered. He was walking alone in the Black Hawks headquarter corridor. He's heading to his room after finished some assignments he wasn't supposed to do. Yes, those assignments were his superior's job, but since we all have known who his superior, so we don't have to guess what happened with his superior, right?

"Hh... Hyuuga-sama always left me all his tasks! And now I'm really really tire! Brr..." This gold-haired boy named Konatsu was shivering again. He didn't know what's wrong with his body right now so that he felt that this night was really that cold. Hm, because he was too tired, maybe. We don't know.

Then, finally he reached his room door. After that, he opened the door and entered his room. Before he could yawn widely or just did some stretching, he was surprised by the tall man who was already in his room. Konatsu was about to jumped backwards and draw his sword if he didn't see the black glasses on the man's face.

"Hyuuga-sama! What're you doing here? It's already this night. If you don't sleep immediately, I would get trouble to wake you up next morning!" exclaimed the boy with disagree look on his face.

"Wah!~ You're already here, Konatsu-kun!~" said that raven-haired man who was known as Konatsu's superior, Hyuuga. We don't know whether he's ignoring Konatsu's question or he really didn't hear what his _begleiter _said.

"Of course I'm here. This is my room, anyway. The question is you, Hyuuga-sama. What are you doing here? Do you want to check the reports you gave me this morning? I've done it and put those files in your drawer." said the boy clearly while staring at his superior. He raised a quizzical brow, wondering why his superior was in his room at this late and acted so suspicious? Well, he's always looked suspicious, tho.

"Say, Konatsu-kun, do you feel cold tonight?" said Hyuuga with a bit serious tone in his voice. Konatsu who heard that kind of tone from his superior's mouth was shocked and felt strange a bit.

Yea, we all already knew what kind of person Hyuuga was, right? He's rarely or even NEVER said something this serious. We all knew that he was often spoke something with some kind of woman's tone, pampered tone and the like. And now, this night, in Konatsu's room, Hyuuga spoke so serious so that he looked very manlier that before.

"Hm, I do feel cold this night. What's about it, Hyuuga-sama?" asked Konatsu again. Still with his baffled look on his face.

"Then, take off your clothes!~" said Hyuuga cheerily with innocent look on his handsome face. Well, if you see Hyuuga without his black glasses, he's look much more handsome than with his glasses.

Konatsu gasped and gawked hearing those words came out freely from his superior's mouth. Shocked? Yes, indeed. But his curiosity through his superior's act was much bigger than his shock. Then he boldly asked his superior.

"W-what are you talking about, Hyuuga-sama? For what purpose I do that kind of peculiar thing?" Konatsu stammered a bit while asking that question. He also felt something warm inside his cheeks so that his face turned red a bit.

"Konatsu-kun, listen to me." said Hyuuga with the same serious tone as before. "How much do you love me?" asked Hyuuga clearly with his black eyes stared directly into Konatsu's eyes if Hyuuga's glasses didn't blocked his view.

"E-E-Eh! W-what k-kind of question is that? O-of c-course I do love you with all my heart as your loyal _begleiter_." said the boy stammer while his heart beating so fast as it could explode any time. His face was also turning even redder than before. Instead of it, Konatsu even more cofused with his superior sudden act and his sudden question.

"Hm, is that so?" said Hyuuga slowly. Was it Konatsu's ears have gone wrong or the tone of Hyuuga's voice was sounded...disatisfied? Konatsu's brown eyes grew wider for a while. He's staring at his superior good-looking face silently and carefully so that his face blushed.

"Then, good night, Konatsu-kun!~ Sleep well!~" Hyuuga spoke with his nature voice and his cheerful smile etched on his face. He turned back to his usual attitudes; Cheer and happy, as his serious and manly attitude before were never existed. And then he walked toward Konatsu's door room and about to exit his _begleiter_'s room.

Suddenly Hyuuga's step was stop. He turned his head backwards, to his cute begleiter face was. He turned back his look because his uniform was pulled by a hand of his _begleiter_.

"Hm? What's wrong, Konatsu-kun?~" asked that raven-haired man softly and still with his cheerful tone and warm smile on his face.

"...Hyuuga-sama... it's cold. Would you please stay here for a while?" said Konatsu, almost like whispered because he said it with such slow voice yet shy. His face became redder so Hyuuga could see it clearly behind his black glasses.

Hearing those words came out from his _begleiter'_s mouth, Hyuuga smiled warmly yet satisfied. Then, he turned back his body to where Konatsu was standing.

He gazed at his _begleiter_cute face and took off his glasses. Now, they could see eyes to eyes freely. After he looked to each other, Hyuuga said, "Now, Konatsu-kun. I'd ask you again. Do you love me?"

The gold-haired boy kept quiet for a while. But now, he's sure and confident about his feeling. His feeling that he always loves his superior since the day they first met.

Then he looked back into Hyuuga's eyes and slowly said, "Yes, I love you more than the love feeling as your _begleiter_. I love you as you are..."

Thereafter, Hyuuga touched tip of Konatsu's hair gently. Then, he touched his _begleiter_'s face softly. He said, "You said that you felt cold, right?"

The gap between their face was only a few inches. Konatsu could feel his superior breath touched his face softly. He answered, "Yes, I do feel cold this night, Hyuuga-sama..."

Slowly but surely, the gap between their faces reduced. Hyuuga said again, still with low voice but tempted "Well, do you wanna feel warm, Konatsu-kun?"

"...Yea, please make me warm, Hyuuga-sama..." answered Konatsu slowly while smiling cutely to his beloved superior.

And when the gap between them was vanished, their lips brushed to each other. They closed their eyes, trying to shared their warm body to each other. Konatsu's hands were holding his superior neck while Hyuuga himself just circled his hand around Konatsu's waist and the other hand was softly pushed Konatsu's back. Trying to closer their selves to each other.

After they kissed quiet long, they stared at each other while taking deep breath. Warm and satisfied smiles were etched on their face. And then, their lips touched to each other again. Trying to told their feeling with each other. Hyuuga's tongue tried to enter his begleiter's mouth. Konatsu unexpectedly obeyed this and open his mouth, let his superior's tongue explored his entire mouth. They were sank to their world of temptation. After they ran out of breath, they released their kiss and again, took a deep breath and stared at each other.

I don't know how it could happen, but now on Konatsu's floor, we could see uniforms, underwear, belts and the like were lying ragged. Based on the description, we all knew that those clothes were theirs. Yes, theirs, the ones who were sleeping under warm blanket. Hugged each other and shared their warm together.

Tonight, in this really cold night, they didn't feel cold at all. All they could feel was warmness, happiness, and satisfaction. They were sleeping soundly until the sun came and colored their days.

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Uh, I typed this fiction for only 4 hours in the mid-nite! Sorry if there are many mistakes and bad grammars, since my main language isn't English and I still learning it. :) Oh yes, since I typed it in the night, I might did typos, so once again, forgive me. Ah, this is my second one shot in this fandom. And yes, I'm falling in love with this pairing so I just typed what's in my mind randomly and voila!~ Yea, I know my story is weird, there's no specification time and I missed so many details. I just love to write them together, doing some lovey-dovey stuff together, haha. /slap. Okay, enough my chit-chat and stupid rambling. Now, would you kindly review my story and tell me if there are mistakes. So, I can learn from what I've done. If you wanna tell me via PM is no prob.

.

**Reviews and Comments, onegai? ^w^**


End file.
